


Unlikely Outcomes Of Unlikely Circumstances

by iamthefacebehindthemask



Series: TsukkiKage College/University AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Captain Kageyama Tobio, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Unrequited Love, Vice-Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthefacebehindthemask/pseuds/iamthefacebehindthemask
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is about to spend his first Christmas alone. Or so he thinks.Alternatively, Kageyama Tobio and a sense of domesticity is a deadly combination for Kei's heart.





	1. Reuniting With Old... Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but thank you for coming along on this journey with me! All kudos, feedback, and comments are much appreciated ^_^
> 
> I will be uploading a new chapter every day and will finish this story on/around/by Christmas!
> 
> Edit (03/28/17): Now, there's a sequel to this work! It's called [Unexpected Journeys And Unforeseen Destinations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10486557/chapters/23134212)!

Before going to college, Kei always had someone to spend Christmas with, no matter what.

For many years, it was with his family. His mother would spoil him and Akiteru with their favorite dishes, his father would take all of them for a drive around town to see the Christmas lights, and his brother would narrate to him the tales that highlighted the significance of Christmas as they decorated the house together.

When his brother entered high school and started dating, four became three. The first year this happened, his parents still did what they did to celebrate every year. But Kei, who couldn’t understand why his brother had to spend time with someone who wasn’t family, felt lonely and sulked all day. Not that he would ever tell anyone why, but they figured it out nonetheless.

Tadashi became a part of his Christmas celebrations from the next year onwards. His own parents didn’t celebrate it, and he was an only child, so Kei invited him over to the Tsukishima residence. With each year, Tadashi felt more and more a part of the Tsukishima family on that day; somewhere down the line, he had become the one to bake Kei’s favorite cake instead of Kei’s mother.

The first time Kei didn’t spend Christmas with his family was during his third year at Karasuno. His brother had just gotten engaged to his longtime girlfriend, a fellow student from his college, so he had been invited to have dinner with her family. His parents had decided to visit a hot spring resort outside town with some of their friends, so it was just Kei and Tadashi, or so it seemed.

Tadashi, now vice-captain of the volleyball team, had invited the other third years to Kei’s place (albeit, without checking with the inhabitant) and the five of them had had a fun time. Kei knew that Tadashi had invited everyone only to hide the fact that he really wanted to see Hitoka on a holiday with romantic connotations, regardless of his best friend’s vehement denial. It was a memorable evening nevertheless, even though Kei was developing a headache watching Tobio’s scowl deepening as Shouyou gushed about his boyfriend, Kenma, completely oblivious.

The first time Kei was going to be completely alone on Christmas was during his first year at university.

Akiteru and his wife were on a well-deserved vacation after months of getting used to a new life in a new city. Tadashi, who was studying at the same university as Kei, had taken the train to the town Hitoka was studying in on the day winter break had started. Since Kei had a lot of work to finish, and not a lot of time until the next term began to do it, he had let his parents know that he would not be coming home for the break, and they had made plans to visit another country.

Kei knew that he had to stay in college if he wanted to do well on the projects he had taken on, and yet it felt strange thinking about spending Christmas alone. He dismissed the feeling as stupid, justifying that he wasn’t even dating anyone that he would like to meet on Christmas. He established a routine to keep himself busy, so as to avoid entertaining such meaningless thoughts.

On the third day of winter break, as he was walking by the college sports center, groceries in hand, the familiar sound a volleyball hitting the court made Kei halt. After some quick thinking, he decided there was no harm in watching volleyball practice for a bit before heading to the library.

He was more than surprised, though, when instead of a gym full of people and volleyballs, he was met with the sight of just one person, standing next to a volleyball cart, getting ready to serve.

He knew the ball would hit the empty bottle on the other side of the court with pinpoint precision before the server had even jumped off the floor. After all, Kageyama Tobio, ex-captain of the volleyball team, was truly a force to reckon with when it came to exactitude.

And Kei wasn’t proven wrong.

The server, realizing there was another presence in the gym turned around to look at Kei and was even more startled than Kei had been on seeing him earlier.

“Tsukishima?!” 


	2. Falling Back Into Rhythm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's the second chapter for the second day of this fic!

Kei raised his hand in greeting as he said, “I should have expected to see Your Majesty in his natural habitat”. The words lacked malice, something that had vanished in their conversations and their taunts since the beginning of their third year. Tobio flashed a small grin, but the surprise from before hadn’t left his expression yet.

“I know I’m here because the team is preparing for the next set of championship matches starting in January, so why are you here? Did your family finally realize what a killjoy you can be sometimes?”

Kei snorted. He had missed this kind of teasing back-and-forth.

“I have some work for this research project, but I guess you’re not familiar with the concept of college research because it has nothing to do with volleyball”, he shot back.

There was a beat of silence before Tobio jerked his head towards the changing room and said, “I’m done with my practice, so I’ll just change and meet you by the doors”. He hesitated for a moment, before awkwardly adding, “If you have time to stick around I guess.”

“Formalities like that don’t suit us, King. Just go get changed.”

This had become the way they greeted each other. Forced to acknowledge each other’s abilities in their second year thanks to Ennoshita, who became captain, it had still taken them a whole year to figure out how to communicate without cringing internally at everything they said to each other. Tadashi and Hitoka, always on the lookout for their socially awkward friends, had watched on anxiously as Kei and Tobio fumbled through botched conversations, arguments that had started on accident, misunderstandings, and extremely weird apologies.

Still, it had paid off. While Tobio and Shouyou continued to be widely known as the most formidable duo on the court, opponents had become equally wary of Kei’s dynamic with Tobio in their third year.

Moreover, they had also transformed into the most frightening pair off the court. Their protective natures brought them closer unconsciously. The entire school knew that if anyone badmouthed the vice-captain or the unlikely ace, they would, without a doubt, face the wrath of the captain with the murderous icy-blue eyes and the menacingly tall blocker who looked like he could crush them with his pinky finger.

The volleyball team was baffled over how Kei and Tobio were so good and so in sync when it came to throwing shade at unwelcome commentators, considering the fact that all the members had also been able to witness the two fight over something as silly as whose block had successfully shut out the ball for a good fifteen minutes. But they didn’t question it; it was immensely useful for the team that the control tower for the team’s offense and the mastermind behind the team’s defense worked so well together against outside threats, most commonly other high school teams during matches.

There was yet another aspect of their friendship only the two of them knew about, Kei recalled as he waited for Tobio at the entrance of the gym. It had left many unanswered questions at the time, unanswered mostly because every time Tobio had tried to bring it up in one way or another, Kei had shut him down and left no room for that discussion.

 _We could avoid talking about it forever and I wouldn’t mind_ , he thought.

His reflection on his odd and unlikely camaraderie with the setter ended abruptly when he spotted said person emerging from the changing rooms, sports bag slung over his shoulder.

“It’s almost lunchtime, and I was going to make a trip to my apartment to eat before going to the library. Where do you live, King?” Kei inquired when Tobio was within earshot.

“I live in the dormitory”, Tobio responded.

“I see. Have you eaten yet?”

The question was answered when the setter’s stomach growled loudly. Kei snickered.

“Well, I guess that’s an interesting way to respond”, he said, chuckling at Tobio’s reddening face.

“Shut-shut up!”

“I could cook for you if you want”, Kei offered.

Tobio looked at him suspiciously. “You, offering to cook for me? Is this part of a strategy to poison me once and for all?”

“A covert attempt at poisoning you is so first year of high school, King”, Kei rolled his eyes and Tobio sputtered, eyes wide. He continued, “I know you can’t cook; we all watched as you managed to burn the water you were trying to boil at Hinata’s place last year. And I have enough food for two people.”

Tobio looked like he was still debating the pros and cons when his stomach growled even more loudly.

“Well, I guess it would save me the effort.”

Kei snorted as he led the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think is the hidden aspect of their friendship that Kei refuses to address? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Thank you for reading this :)
> 
> All kudos, feedback, and comments are much appreciated.


	3. Getting Closer, With Some Hesitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the third chapter! We're finally starting to get somewhere with these two dorks haha. I tried to add a few hints of domestic TsukkiKage (there's MUCH more of that ahead), along with other stuff, so I hope you like it :)

“It’s good, isn’t it?”

They were sitting at the dining table in Kei’s cramped (though, he preferred the word cozy) apartment. Kei had asked the question mockingly five minutes into the meal when he noticed that Tobio was taking each bite faster than the previous one.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen the setter do the same before; he had seen it, especially during dinner at training camps or right after a match. But it was something entirely different when it was Kei’s cooking. There was silence except for the occasional sounds of utensils being used, and since neither of them was particularly talkative, it felt far from uncomfortable.

Kei watched as Tobio paused for a moment, swallowed the food in his mouth, and mumbled something incoherently.

“Speak up, Your Majesty. I can’t quite hear you from _all the way_ over here.”

Tobio frowned at the obvious sarcasm, but looked down for a moment before looking Kei in the eye and saying, louder this time, “It’s really nice, thank you.”

Kei suddenly became hyper-aware of his surroundings; here he was, in what looked like a domestic setting, getting a compliment from Tobio (who rarely praised anything off the court) regarding the food he had cooked. Tobio’s words, as well as this awareness, made his face heat up. And his silence made Tobio’s face heat up in return.

“J- just accept the compliment and don’t read into it too much, dumbass!” Tobio bit out, mistaking Kei’s quietness for skepticism when it certainly wasn’t that. Kei knew that Tobio only commended someone’s efforts if he truly appreciated what they did, so there was no disbelief in his emotions. But, of course, no matter how well he and Tobio had gotten to know each other, and no matter how incredibly perceptive Tobio was during a match, he was still quite inept at judging emotion from a person’s outward behavior, even if that person was Kei.

Instead of correcting Tobio’s error, Kei chose to change the subject.

“What championship matches are you all preparing for?”

Instantly, there was a light in Tobio’s eyes, the kind reserved only for volleyball. Kei almost regretted asking, key word being almost.

“Our team qualified for the National Championship right before winter break started, and matches for that will begin once college reopens. We also have some exhibition matches coming up right after Nationals end, where the new recruits will join the team and the outgoing seniors will effectively pass the baton on to their juniors”, Tobio replied, unsuccessfully trying to keep his tone as casual as possible. He added, “Hinata’s college team will be playing against ours at one of the exhibition matches; they didn’t make it to Nationals this year.”

“Ah, congratulations on qualifying for Nationals”, was all Kei said, but he noted the disappointment in Tobio’s voice when he spoke about Shouyou. It was pretty obvious why, too. In their third year, Tobio and Shouyou had decided to go to different universities in different prefectures (both with really good teams) so that they could finally play as rivals on the national stage like they had desired to ever since the day they’d met.

So, for Tobio to be able to play at Nationals without Shouyou, it was kind of lonely, knowing that the other half of the freak duo would not be playing on the same court.

Of course, since he was on much better terms with Tobio, Kei was also aware that Tobio had other reasons he yearned to see Shouyou, reasons that Shouyou himself was too unmindful to notice. Kei understood, even though he hadn’t experienced feelings that strongly for anyone yet.

They lapsed into another comfortable silence as they cleared the table. Kei wanted to laugh at how awkward Tobio looked, standing in the living room while Kei washed the dishes.

 _Hopefully, he can ease up by the time he visits again_ , Kei thought. This, however, made him pause as something dawned on him.

“King, what are you going to do about the rest of your meals for the break?”

Startled, Tobio looked up at Kei, who had walked out of the kitchen and sat down on the couch. His face bore a blank expression, which answered Kei’s query right away. He decided to go ahead and make his suggestion.

“Why don’t you eat your meals with me?”

“Huh?”

“I mean, only because I don’t want you to ruin your health before such an important tournament. I know that if I left you to your own devices, you would end up eating all kinds of unhealthy stuff, and I cook for myself anyway, so it’s not like that’s an issue”, Kei added to elaborate, stumbling over his words a little.

“Okay.”

Kei wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly.

“What?” he asked, somewhat stupidly.

“I said, okay, alright?!” Tobio huffed.

Kei could only nod, still astonished that Tobio had actually accepted.

What astonished him even more, however, was that he didn’t recoil from having to spend more time with the setter than he would have had he not extended the invitation at all. Had they still been in high school, Kei would have dreaded such a situation, even after they became friends.

_What is this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the indeed hehe
> 
> Thank you for continuing on this journey with me. Kudos, feedback, and comments are very much appreciated!


	4. Gradual Awareness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a little long because I couldn't decide how I wanted to make the two of them realize... stuff, hehe. Thank you for your patience!

“King, I don’t need to turn around to know you’re fidgeting in the periphery right now.”

Kei had hoped that Tobio would eventually ease up with each meal that they ate together. Hope is a powerful thing, but apparently not powerful enough to actually bring about the change he wanted. It was already a week since they had started this routine, and Tobio was no less awkward than he had been on the first day.

Kei sighed in exasperation as he gracefully shoved the vegetables off a plate and into the frying pan.

“Sorry”, Tobio mumbled, guiltily. It reminded Kei of their days in high school, when their apologies would make any bystander cringe. He tried to dispel the awkwardness a bit.

“Why don’t you set the table, turn the TV on, and fix our drinks in the meantime? You know where the plates are by now”, Kei suggested. _Anything to get rid of that fidgety presence creeping me out_ , he added in his head.

“Beer for you, right?” Tobio checked.

“In the fridge right next to your bottle of milk. Though, I’m actually surprised that you don’t take any alcohol, despite being on a sports team and being invited to as many parties as you can possibly be invited to.”

Tobio replied calmly, “And I didn’t expect you to be a beer kind of guy. If I had to guess what your choice of drink is, I would have gone with white wine”. Kei chuckled at this; when Kuroo and Bokuto had thought they were introducing their ‘innocent Tsukki’ to alcohol, they’d brought white wine to his apartment, only for him to tell them that he preferred something else, thus also revealing that he didn’t need any introduction at all.

Even Akaashi, who had driven his friends to Kei’s place, was surprised.

Tobio’s voice brought Kei out of his reverie. “Can we watch the sports channel tonight? There’s a match I really want to see.”

“Sure.”

They ate dinner in relative silence, the commentary on the sports channel filling the void. Halfway through the meal, they decided to pick up their plates and move to the couch so that they could watch the match without craning their necks. Kei noticed belatedly that he was drawn more to Tobio’s reaction to events happening on the screen than to the TV itself.

Nearly an hour later, Kei realized he was the only one watching as he felt the weight of Tobio’s body on his side.

It certainly wasn’t the first time Tobio had fallen asleep after dinner. Kei knew that because the setter was an early riser, he also went to bed early. But it was the first time Tobio had ended up leaning against Kei in his sleep; usually, he rested his head on the arm of the couch that was nearest to his side.

Kei did his best to not disturb Tobio, but simultaneously, he couldn’t help but look down at the face on his shoulder and think, _cute_.

In the morning, he woke up with an aching back, a blanket draped over his body, and a note next to him where Tobio had been.

 _Sorry for the aching back you’re certainly going to have to bear with today. I’ve kept some iced coffee in the fridge to make up for it, just the way you like it_ , the note said. The tiny, neat font was all too familiar to the former middle blocker.

Kei’s eyes were as wide as saucers as they darted to the fridge. He quickly pushed himself off, groaning as he felt the consequences of falling asleep on the couch, and checked the fridge. Surely enough, there was a tall glass of his favorite morning fix waiting for him.

He felt his pulse quicken. All the questions from their first meal came back to him. 

And yet, he smiled a rare smile.

* * *

 

Tobio jogged back to his dormitory, took a shower, ate a light breakfast consisting of some snacks he had in his room, and headed off to the gym. He started practicing his serves as he waited for the rest of the team to show up.

And yet, he couldn't get the serene expression on Kei's sleeping face out of his head. The sunlight filtering in through the blinds had only served to make him look even more beautiful.

When he had woken up earlier and realized where he was, Tobio had jerked out of Kei’s arms, which he guessed had unconsciously wound up around him in his sleep. _I can’t consider any situation in which that action was **not** involuntary_ , he thought fervently.

_But, what if…?_

Tobio shook his head, and instead wondered if Kei had found the note and the iced coffee. He smiled instinctively when he remembered how drastically different Kei was before and after gulping down the drink (as he had witnessed the previous Sunday when Kei had invited him over for breakfast).

Realizing just how many details of Kei's face were now known to him was surprising, but also not. Becoming aware of the lack of surprise was the biggest surprise of all, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you for reading this chapter and for all your support. Your kudos and comments give me strength to write one chapter per day and bring this story to you :)


	5. Crossing An Invisible Line

_“Kageyama! Guess what?”_

_“What? And stop shouting, dumbass, it's nighttime already.”_

_“Kenma called! Even though I messed up that confession, he said yes! We’re dating now. And…”_

_“And?”_

_“It would have been impossible without you, Kageyama. So, thanks for all the encouragement you gave me when I wanted to give up. You really are awesome, Kageyama-kun!”_

Tobio’s eyes snapped open. He yawned, picked up his phone, and looked at the time. It was almost time to start walking in the direction of the apartments to go to Kei’s place. He had decided to take a short nap before dinner.

Tobio peered at his reflection in the mirror, checking to see if he looked presentable.

There was a stray tear on his cheek.

* * *

 

Kei hummed to himself as he washed his hands in the kitchen sink, getting ready to cook. The clock on the counter informed him that it was almost time for Tobio to arrive. He hoped the setter remembered to bring the movie they were planning to watch that night.

Over the past few days, he had actually gotten a lot of work done, and was currently ahead of schedule. Kei felt like he was being oddly productive. But school was going to start up again soon; it was already Christmas Eve. He hadn’t figured what he wanted to do the next day and idly wondered if Tobio had any plans himself.

* * *

 

Kei blinked at the bottle in Tobio’s hand.

“Is that champagne, Your Majesty?"

Tobio nonchalantly responded, “Yeah. Change of plans, this is our drink tonight.”

Kei shrugged as he took the bottle and placed it in the fridge. He didn’t particularly like or hate champagne, but Tobio seemed really keen today, so he played along. Plus, it looked like good quality champagne, and Kei _never_ minded that.

“Did you bring the movie with you?”

“I forgot”, Tobio said as he walked towards the TV. The tone of his voice was clipped and caused Kei to quirk an eyebrow. _He brought something new and forgot something he was supposed to bring in the first place?_

Eating together for several days by now had resulted in the unconscious establishment of a pre-dinner routine: Kei would cook while Tobio would set the plates and pick something to watch on TV. Today was no different. He had asked Tobio if there was a particular dish he wanted to eat the night before, and was cooking the same presently. The resultant spring in Tobio’s step dispelled some of Kei’s worries from earlier, but not all.

* * *

 

A seasoned drinker, Kei was not particularly affected by the champagne (though he could feel some of his well-built defenses fall temporarily), but he could tell that his dinner companion certainly was. He stood up and walked over to Tobio, whose cheeks were flushed, and held out a hand.

“Come on, King, I’ll walk you back.” 

Tobio shook his head, refusing the hand, and got to his feet on his own, albeit a little shakily. Kei stopped himself from reaching out to steady him like he would have if the atmosphere was different. Something was going on with Tobio, and he was sure it wasn’t anything good by connecting the metaphorical dots.

As they trudged to the dorms, it began to snow. Kei looked up in wonder without stopping, but he noticed that Tobio was no longer next to him. Turning around, Kei saw him a few meters away, a dejected look on his face as snowflakes fell all around him. He wasn’t sure why his chest tightened at the sight.

“Hinata called me this morning.”

The shock Kei felt was reflected on his face. He kept quiet, because the other didn’t seem like he was done talking yet.

“He’s in town, visiting his boyfriend. And he wanted to know if I would like to come over to Kenma’s house for lunch tomorrow, so we could celebrate and also catch up.” 

Tobio laughed mirthlessly. The sound was too painful.

“Killing two birds with one stone or something like that.”

Kei wasn’t sure how much more he could listen to.

“I refused, for the sake of my peace of mind. But then why does it feel worse than it should?”

With that, it was as if all the fight went out of him, and the setter sank to the ground. Kei rushed forward and did something he definitely wouldn’t do if either of them were sober.

He knelt down and hugged Tobio, letting the latter bury his face in Kei’s shoulder. He then did another thing he wouldn’t if they were sober.

“Do you have plans tomorrow, Kageyama?”

Tobio shook his head, and Kei could feel the motion on his arm. 

“How about, in the morning, you and I come up with fun things to do, so you can take your mind off this? Anything you like. For now, let’s get your dorm and tuck you into bed. It's quite late.”

* * *

 

Later, as he tossed and turned in his own bed, chasing elusive sleep, Kei couldn’t help but think, _what on earth am I doing?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things are starting to happen, and complications are slowly being revealed. What do you think is going to happen on Christmas Day? 
> 
> Stay tuned for more! ^_^


	6. Enchanted By Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sixth chapter! This one's special, not only because it's longer than the others, but also for many other reasons, as you shall discover while you read!

Tobio woke up feeling groggy until he remembered the date and quickly sat up in his bed. It was Christmas morning.

One glance outside the window told him that it had most likely snowed all night. And with the thought of snow, memories of the previous night came back to him.

* * *

_“Kageyama, I’m not sure if you’ve had enough to actually be hungover tomorrow, but I’m leaving some medicine and water at your bedside just in case.”_

_“Hmmm.”_

_“Are you going to sleep now?”_

_No response._

_“I’m heading out. I’ll see you tomorrow, King.”_

_A hand on Kei’s wrist stopped him._

_“Stay for a bit.”_

_The slur in Tobio’s speech was partly induced by drowsiness and partly due to the champagne, and he wondered for a moment if the message had gone across. But he could feel the bed sink under new weight, a gentle hand carding through his black hair, occasionally sliding over his forehead to keep his bangs away from his eyes. And the sound of even breathing put him to sleep._

* * *

Tobio touched his hair with this horrifying realization dawning on him. He’d let Kei see him look so vulnerable the previous night. He’d seemed, certainly in the blonde’s own words, pathetic. He buried his face in his hands and groaned.

He noted that thankfully, he had no hangover despite the number of glasses he’d had. That was the only upside to waking up at all, so far.

Noticing the notification light of his phone blinking, he picked it up curiously. To his utmost surprise, there was a message from Kei.

 **Tsukishima Kei:** Good morning. I hope your hangover (if you have one) isn’t too bad. I was wondering if you still wanted to step into town today, since its Christmas. If you’re hungover, let me know so I can prepare a remedy for you to have when you come over for lunch. My brother taught me the recipe, and I stand by its effectiveness.

The simple-worded text managed to make Tobio’s pulse quicken. He started getting ready quickly. He was still embarrassed for being such a bother the night before, but he knew he would have to face Kei sooner or later, and sooner definitely sounded like the better option; the longer one puts something off the more difficult it becomes to do it afterward.

* * *

Tobio let his eyes trail upwards as he regarded Kei’s appearance, finally letting them rest on his face. He could see the telltale signs of a sleepless night there and wondered if Kei was kept awake by the same thoughts that had plagued Tobio himself all morning. The possibility almost made him feel sorry for the blonde.

He was very aware that the blush on Kei’s cheeks was mirrored by that on his own.

“Merry Christmas, Kageyama. Come on in.”

* * *

As Kei carried the food to the dining table, he allowed himself to secretly check Tobio out. The raven cleaned up quite nicely, in his opinion. His outfit had nearly caused Kei to gasp when he had arrived.

And this marked the end of a long period of denying the fact that Kei was really attracted to Tobio.

He hadn’t been able to prevent the redness that had flooded his face and refused to leave, but to his relief, it seemed like Tobio was facing a similar problem. A part of him really wanted to know why Tobio was blushing, and simultaneously a part of him didn’t.

 _Maybe it’s because of what happened last night_ , Kei speculated. _That is the only logical explanation, even though I wish it was because of something else._

They exchanged gifts after lunch; Kei got Tobio new kneepads (he’d memorized the brand and type several days prior), and Tobio got Kei a book on Japanese political history because “that seemed like the general theme of most of the books you told me you were currently reading”, Tobio reasoned.

After a pause, Kei said, “Actually, I have another gift for you”. He produced a gift card to an online music store, and said, “I know, because of that one evening you tried to play music from your phone, that you haven’t been exposed to the right music for your taste yet, so I think this should help you get the kind of music you actually want.”

Tobio was rendered speechless for a few moments. Then, he beamed at Kei.

Kei, who wasn’t used to Tobio’s smile at all, couldn’t really handle something so pretty directed at him, of all people. He tried his best to look nonchalant on the outside as his heart melted.

“Then, I’m going to think of this as my Christmas gift, and the kneepads as my birthday gift”, Tobio casually remarked.

Kei blinked.

“Wait, when is your birthday, King?”

“Oh, it was on the 22nd.”

“Of _this month_?”

“Yeah.”

Kei was startled.

“How do I not know that?!”

“Wait, you didn’t know? I thought it just wasn’t your thing to wish people on their birthdays.”

After a few more minutes of throwing exclamations back and forth, the two realized that since Tobio’s birthday always occurred during the holidays, it had never been mentioned or celebrated even at Karasuno. The two of them burst into laughter together.

“Why”, Kei wheezed, “Would you think I didn’t wish people on their birthdays?”

Tobio responded, between fits of laughter, “I don’t know, you’re too serious.”

“Pot, meet kettle!”

There was a warm feeling in Kei’s chest as their laughter subsided. _This is nice_ , he thought. And then he pondered upon how the day had finally arrived when he would actually _want_ to be in Kageyama Tobio’s presence all the time if it was possible.

As wishful as it seemed to have such a thought, Kei wondered if Tobio felt anything even remotely similar.

* * *

They walked everywhere, marveling at the beautiful lights put up for Christmas and the Christmas trees set up outside shops, houses, and even some offices. Both had expressed a desire to see the largest tree, which was at the heart of the city, and that was where they were currently headed. Many events were organized around that area, therefore the closer they got to the tree, the more difficult it became to weave through the crowds.

Suddenly, a man accidentally bumped into Kei’s side, and as he was about to fall to the ground, a tight grip on his arm pulled him upright. The hand, which had moved to the crook of his elbow, belonged to Tobio. As Kei straightened up, the movement of his body and the loosened grip of Tobio’s hand had resulted in their arms getting linked together. They both stared down at the place where their bodies were connected, then into each other’s eyes, before they resumed walking without making a move to unlink their arms. Kei wasn’t sure what was happening, but he knew some unspoken agreement had passed between them when their eyes had met. 

While they inched closer to the tree, it began to snow yet again. Kei watched, fascinated, as a solitary snowflake drifted down and settled on Tobio’s nose. It was all immensely cute, and also what Kei would eventually blame his next action for.

Because as Tobio’s face endearingly scrunched up in response to the snowflake, Kei leaned in and kissed him on the nose. The setter’s eyes were as wide as saucers, and once Kei stepped back, the panic began to set in.

He didn’t have too much time to dwell on whether the peck was a mistake or not, because within the next second, Tobio threw his arms around him and sealed their lips together in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, we have a cliffhanger! So much remains unresolved in the wake of this new development, and so many difficult questions need to be answered still. I hope you guys enjoyed this installment, and continue to read and support this fic! ^_^


	7. Avoiding Problems Doesn't Really Solve Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, Chapter 7!

Both of them were silent as they headed back to Kei’s apartment for dinner, mulling over what had happened under the tree. They occasionally snuck glances at each other, but if their eyes met, they would look away, cheeks and ears tinted in identical shades of pink.

_“I’d been waiting, or rather, hoping for you to make a move all afternoon.”_

_“All… afternoon?”_

_“I’m not blind; I saw you checking me out as you returned from the kitchen.”_

_“Damn you and your perceptiveness, King.”_

Kei couldn’t help but feel impressed at how sharp Tobio’s observation skills were.

He knew they still had to talk about what that kiss meant, but for now, he felt oddly content hearing the sound of Tobio’s footsteps along with his own.

As if everything that had already happened wasn’t surprising enough, Kei noticed that Tobio was finally easing up. As soon as Kei had stepped into the kitchen, the raven had wandered over to the music player and, after fiddling with the controls for a bit, picked an upbeat song. As the rhythm began to fill the air, Kei couldn’t help but sway in time with the music.

He could feel eyes on him, intense enough to melt his insides completely, and without turning away from the task in front of him, he teased, “Who’s checking who out now?”

Tobio spluttered, mortified that he was caught, until Kei added, softly, “I don’t mind if you do.”

* * *

 

Dinner was a quiet affair until it wasn’t.

“About that kiss”, Tobio cleared his throat, “I should probably explain myself”.

“Explain yourself?” Kei asked, puzzled.

“I don’t want you to take what happened the wrong way… I wasn’t, you know, I wasn’t”-

Tobio cut himself off. Kei’s heart sank.

Kei knew the feeling of being let down; it was the reason he kept his guard up around almost everyone. His brother’s lies didn’t haunt him anymore, but the fear of being disappointed like that again prevailed in his heart. So, he knew what he had to do, because clearly, Tobio didn’t feel the same way.

“That’s fine, King, it didn’t mean anything. Both of us just acted on impulse.”

Tobio’s face fell.

“Impulse…?”

“You know, the way you and Hinata did back in high school. The team often joked about how so many of your actions were purely instinctive. This was like that. The setting had romantic undertones, there were couples doing the same thing all around us, so it happened.”

Kei laughed humorlessly and continued, relentless.

“I mean, you obviously still really like Hinata, if the events of last night count. So, we don’t need to talk about the kiss.”

“But we do have to talk about it! You and I never discuss these important things. You also never let me bring up what happened in the school courtyard that day after Hinata told me that he and Kozume-san had started dating. And as for my feelings for Hinata”-

Kei held his hand up, signaling to the other to discontinue.

“Kageyama, stop. I don’t really need to know how you feel about that guy. And no, we don’t need to discuss anything at all; I got your message loud and clear. Don’t read too much into that situation from long ago; it didn’t mean anything, okay?”

Kei recognized the new expression on Tobio’s face: heartbroken.

“It… didn’t mean anything to you, then?” the setter asked, face pale and voice deathly quiet.

It hurt him, as he knew it would, but Kei knew he had to lie so that it wouldn’t hurt more than it had to. It was selfish, but he just couldn’t face more disappointment, especially from someone he had come to like so much.

“No, it didn’t.”

Tobio stood up fast, his food unfinished, and grabbed his belongings before Kei could stop him. Then, without as much as a goodbye, he walked out of Kei’s apartment.

Later, Kei got a message from Tobio that sounded like a more permanent kind of farewell.

 **Kageyama Tobio:** Listen, some of the people on the team invited me to eat with them until the end of the break, so I won’t be a bother to you anymore. Also, I’ll pay my share for tonight’s meal by leaving cash in your mailbox by tomorrow. Night.

_How had a day with so much promise turned sour so quickly?_

* * *

 

_“You really are awesome, Kageyama-kun!”_

_“Sh-shut up, dumbass. I didn’t do anything.”_

_“You should really accept praise, you know. Anyway, I’m going to head out, see ya!”_

_After Hinata left, Tobio let his head droop and his hands shake. Slowly, he let out all of the emotions he was feeling: frustration, melancholy, grief._

_He was too focused on trying to regain control over his face to notice a presence behind him. A hand on his shoulder caused him to stiffen. Tobio hastily wiped away any traces of crying as the hand coaxed him into turning around._

_Kei’s face reflected that he had witnessed the exchange with Hinata earlier, as well as the fact that he had put the pieces together and figured out how Tobio felt. The raven waited for the snide remarks that never came. Instead, the blonde gently dabbed at his face using a handkerchief, without a word. Once Tobio’s face was clean again, Kei walked away without saying anything, and never let Tobio bring up the event ever again._

* * *

 

Kei sighed. What could he have done that time instead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! How are they going to ever resolve this?


	8. Talking Sense Into Certain People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the 8th Chapter! Enjoy!

Before Kei knew it, the new year had begun.

He felt like he was slowly losing track of time as he avoided thinking about everything that had happened by spending all his time and effort on completing his projects. But it was difficult to pretend everything was fine every time he ate a meal and occasionally looked up from his plate, expecting Tobio to be sitting across from him. It was difficult to not see Tobio’s heartbroken face in his dreams.

And once he finished all his work, Kei couldn’t keep the memories at bay any longer.

* * *

 

On the last day of winter break, Tadashi came back from visiting Hitoka.

As he entered the apartment he and Kei shared, Tadashi frowned. It wasn’t unusual for Kei to have his headphones on as he lounged on their couch, but the expression on the blonde’s face was one that his best friend had never seen before. Kei had a faraway look in his eyes, making it seem like he was looking at something inside himself rather than outside the window. There were traces of melancholy, bitterness, and wait… was that dejection?

The two of them made small talk till dinner; Tadashi shone as he talked about all the fun stuff he and Hitoka had been able to do, while Kei remained stoic as he described the projects he had completed. Tadashi knew his best friend was skirting around something, but he was waiting for the right moment to ask.

The perfect opportunity presented itself while they were eating. Tadashi who absolutely loved Kei’s cooking, showered him with compliments as was habitual for him. He knew the response to this would be a slight nod, so he was startled when he noticed mild irritation and regret flash on Kei’s face. He set his spoon down; he had to know what was wrong.

“Kei?”

“Hmm? Is there not enough salt?”

“Ah, no, that’s not it. You seem… a little off, and I just wanted to know if you were okay.”

“It’s nothing.”

Tadashi knew not to push it; Kei would talk to him when he was ready. And Tadashi was a patient man (with some limits), a quality he was proud of.

“Ah, okay, if you say so. You know you can tell me anything anytime, right?”

Kei smiled a small smile, grateful.

“Yeah, I know.”

They bid each other goodnight and went to their own rooms soon after. Tadashi decided to check his schedule for the next day and make sure he had everything he needed. Halfway through this process, however, there was a sharp knock on his door.

“Sorry, are you busy?” Kei inquired.

Tadashi welcomed him into the room with a smile, “Not at all, Kei. What’s up?”

The blonde’s lower lip trembled before he sat down on his best friend’s bed, and with an earnest look in his eyes, started to narrate the events of winter break in as much detail as possible. Tadashi let him speak (he had never heard Kei say this much in one go, so he knew something big had happened), and there was a long pause after Kei finished. 

“So, you’re saying, you like Kageyama, maybe even love him, right? And you’re not sure if he feels the same even though it’s pretty obvious he does?” Tadashi summarized. He was looking at his best friend with an unreadable expression.

“What do you mean it’s obvious? Didn’t you hear about that night, and Hinata”-

“Kei, this guy openly praised your cooking, liked watching you dance, reciprocated by kissing you properly, blushed profusely afterward whenever your eyes met and looked heartbroken when he was told that you didn’t even feel anything. Sure, he’s hurt by what Hinata did, but that’s because our pasts never really leave us. Even after we stop loving someone, it stings when we get a reminder like that, especially if getting over that person has been a recent event. Can you honestly blame Kageyama for being hurt?”

“No, but”-

“Let me finish. Knowing you, the moment you thought the kiss didn’t mean anything to him, you promptly shut down because you didn’t want to risk breaking your own heart again, and didn’t even let him explain.”

Kei nodded meekly.

“So, without hearing him out, you broke the heart of the first and only person you have ever liked romantically”, Tadashi finished, glaring down at his best friend, who was looking at him with a bewildered expression.

Tadashi’s days of worrying about offending Kei with his bluntness were long gone. The current him didn’t care about hurting Kei temporarily because he knew what he was saying would be good for his best friend in the long run, and he believed Kei deserved nothing less than the best.

Based on what Kei had told him, Tobio fit the bill.

“But, why would he even like someone like _me_? I mean I'm so”-

“Tsukishima Kei, don’t you dare call yourself lame, uncool, or shitty. Don't sell yourself short like that. You received more confessions than our entire volleyball team combined; not only in our first year but also in our second and third years. You are currently studying at the best university in Japan, and are taking honors level courses while the rest of us suffer even in regular classes. You’re analytical, calm in the face of a crisis, have great foresight, and are fiercely protective of the things you love. And while I’m sure that Kageyama didn’t weigh the pros and cons like this when he started to like you, because love needs no reason, why would you think of yourself as anything less than extraordinary?” Tadashi concluded, his face flushed from talking really fast.

Kei looked completely blown away by his best friend’s speech for a few moments before he smiled softly. He stood up and said, “You’re so cool, always knowing exactly what to say. I still can't believe it all, but I know where I went wrong. Thank you.” 

Tadashi flashed him a cheery grin and a thumbs-up sign. Much more had to be resolved, but for now, the first step had been a success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love their friendship so much :) and we need more tsukishima appreciation hehe


	9. The View From The Other Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters within 12 hours! I'm so proud of how quickly I got this one done.
> 
> This one's a little short, but you'll see why :D

Sitting in the midst of his teammates (some of whom had brought along dates) on New Year’s Eve, Tobio felt strangely lonely.

Well, it wasn’t that strange, he thought. Years and years of volleyball had taught him that there would always be that one person with whom the setter would have a special partnership, even though he worked with so many others. Tobio believed this kind of relationship was found not only on the court but also off it. In his opinion, Oikawa and Iwaizumi, as well as Sugawara and Azumane, had that kind of dynamic, at least on the court.

For Tobio, on the court, that person would probably always be Hinata Shouyou. He remembered Sugawara’s words during their first official game with Seijoh: _Hinata’s eyes are different when he hits my toss and when he hits yours_. All of Japan was a witness to the fact that Shouyou shined the brightest when he was playing with Tobio.

But for the longest time, he had thought that Shouyou would also be that person for him off the court, whether they got together or not. He couldn’t imagine himself ever liking anyone else, even though Shouyou was seeing someone else.

Until Kei. Meeting him again in college under completely different circumstances had brought colors into Tobio’s life that he didn’t even have names for. It was like understanding love all over again, like seeing everything in a brand new light.

And so the reason he was feeling lonely was not because he wasn’t hanging out with anybody because he was. It was because he wasn’t spending time with the person he wanted to see the most at that moment. He didn’t want to be at his teammate’s apartment, with the loud TV in the background and the highly inappropriate jokes going around the table. The only consolation for him was that there was a lot of food.

Instead, he yearned to go to Kei’s relatively quiet and spotless apartment, with the sound of music coming from Kei’s portable speakers as he tapped his foot and nodded along to the beat. He craved the unique fragrances based on the air freshener Kei had decided to use for the day (he owned every smell, from stronger scents like coffee or citrus to milder ones like lavender and vanilla). He wanted their conversations full of insults they didn’t even mean.

But, as it had turned out, once again he had ended up falling for someone who didn’t reciprocate his feelings.

Feeling a headache coming on, Tobio decided to leave the gathering early and decided to take a walk around the residential complex before heading back to his room. _Fresh air might help_ , he thought.

The snow outside didn’t help, though.

* * *

 

The rest of the days sped by. Once the college reopened for the new academic year, the volleyball team was off to play at Nationals. Tobio was really excited to play, and his teammates commended his ability to concentrate, despite being the youngest regular on the team. Some of his older teammates were much more nervous than him, too.

They lost the third game they played. There were hardly any regrets: both teams had fought very hard, and Tobio knew that the other team was clearly better. They returned to the college, determined to improve and do even better in the next season.

* * *

 

Nevertheless, Tobio was sad that the season had ended. Volleyball had successfully taken his mind off matters that he didn’t want to think about. As the semester had just begun, he zoned out in class a lot more, but it didn’t matter to his professors the way it did to his teachers in high school, so he could get away with it easily.

Unless he fell asleep during class, that is.

To make matters worse, the coach had given the entire team a week-long break from practice, resulting in even more free time. Tobio found himself studying much more than usual, in order to keep himself busy. And since he tended to fall asleep in his room while studying, he started coming to the library in the evenings. 

So, obviously, he should have expected to run into the one person he had been avoiding not only in the real world but also in his thoughts. Both of them looked equally startled to see each other, especially in a place as unlikely as a library. Tobio knew he had to get away as fast as possible.

But before he could escape, Kei’s hand reached out and firmly held onto his wrist.

“We can’t do this forever, King. We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now you know...
> 
> Also, they meet again :)


	10. Tying Up Loose Ends

Tobio noticed Tadashi, who had paused looking for a book on a shelf nearby briefly to look at him and Kei instead. They both nodded to acknowledge one another, and then Tadashi whispered, “You two should step outside and talk. Kei, I’ll pack up your stuff.”

Kei wordlessly tugged on the wrist he was holding to pull Tobio along with him. The raven was a little shocked that Kei wanted to talk to him after everything that had happened. He wished he could see Kei’s face, but the blonde was facing away from him, dragging him out of the library and in the direction of a nearby empty classroom.

When they entered, Kei shut the door behind him but didn’t switch on the lights, letting the rays coming in through the blinds provide all the illumination they needed. Both of them stared at each other for a while, before Kei cleared his throat and began to speak.

“Right. So, firstly, I need to apologize to you, Kageyama. I’m sorry.”

To say Tobio was astonished was an understatement, but he didn’t say anything, letting Kei continue.

“There have been too many moments in my life when I’ve opened up to someone close to me only to be let down. Thus, naturally, this defense mechanism kicked in over dinner on Christmas Day, and I didn’t want you to say anything that would haunt me the way a lot of other things people have said do. In the process, however, I know that I hurt you, and the apology is for that.”

Now that he was looking at Kei’s face, Tobio could see the dark circles from a lack of sleep under the other’s eyes; he could perceive exhaustion in his voice.

Kei paused, fidgeting a bit, before taking a deep breath. He looked like he was readying himself to say something really important, so Tobio decided to patiently remain silent.

“The thing is, Kageyama, I didn’t want to hear you out because I like you, a lot, and I couldn’t bear to hear you say any variation of a rejection. And I know that’s crazy because I shouldn’t be such a big baby about it, but”-

“You like… me?”

There was a quiver in Tobio’s voice when he asked the question. He could hardly believe his own ears. Kei nodded quickly, the way he used to when Tobio would finally understand a concept in English grammar back in high school. The sight warmed the setter’s heart.

“Yes, I do. And I know that you still feel something for Hinata, but don’t worry about rejecting me. It’s not going to make me push you away anymore because I also treasure our camaraderie. After you stopped coming over for meals, I realized that companionship has its own value, separate from everything else, and I don’t want to lose that with you”, Kei explained.

Tobio had a stunned expression on his face as he listened to Kei speak. His lower lip trembled before he softly said, “I don’t want to lose that either. But, more importantly”, he added, voice stronger, “I like you, too. For Hinata, I stopped liking him like that a long time ago. There might be some…”

Tobio looked constipated like he couldn’t find the right word to fit the context. 

“Lingering emotion?” Kei offered, helpfully.

“Yeah, that. It’s the reason things he still does affect me, and, if Hitoka is to be believed, takes much longer to go away completely. For that, I’m sorry, Tsukishima. It caused an unnecessary misunderstanding.”

“Don’t be sorry, King. Falling in love is _not_ a mistake, always remember that. Anyway, continue.”

“Spending time with you over break really changed a lot of things. I didn’t know I could be comfortable being so vulnerable around someone else. No one has ever made me look forward to mealtimes for something other than eating. No one…”

Tobio looked down at the (now free) wrist Kei had grabbed back in the library and smiled.

“No one else has ever done something so out of character just to keep me in their lives.”

Kei’s heart skipped a beat. Memories from Tobio’s junior high days came back to him, and he belatedly realized that just the way he didn’t want to be disheartened by being let down by someone else, Tobio probably didn’t want to put himself out there, just to be left alone again, either.

They were more alike than he had originally thought. The prospects of being similar to Tobio, which would have surely made him retch in high school, currently made him giddy with joy. Armed with newfound courage, he stepped closer to Tobio, gently taking his hands in his own and leaning in until their foreheads touched. He could hear Tobio’s breath hitch.

“So, just checking, that kiss definitely meant something to you?” Kei clarified.

Tobio nodded, suddenly shy, which in turn made Kei feel shy as well. Kei decided to override the emotion and leaned in further.

But before he could actually kiss Tobio, the raven pushed him away just a bit and looked up at him with a serious face.

“You like _me_?”

“I like you, Kageyama.”

“Why, though? I’m so", Tobio made vague gestures with his hands, "… me.” 

Kei smiled easily. Tobio was making it really easy for him to be smooth and cheesy at the same time. He reached up and caressed Tobio's face, trying to nonverbally convey everything he felt.

“That’s precisely why.”

This time, when Kei leaned in for a kiss, Tobio met him halfway.

* * *

Kei knew there was one more topic they would end up discussing.

“By the way, are we ever going to talk about what happened in the school courtyard that day?” Tobio inquired, tentatively, as they lounged on the couch in Kei's apartment later that evening, after narrowly escaping a sudden mid-January rainshower. Kei clicked his tongue in mild annoyance.

“There really isn’t anything to talk about, Kageyama.”

“Why are you so determined to _not_ talk about it?”

This went on for some time, until Kei, who was becoming increasingly agitated, indignantly exclaimed, “I don’t want to talk about something so embarrassing! I was just being a supportive friend and teammate then, but it's threatening my image, okay?”

"Oh, that was just you showing your care and concern, then. Another out-of-character moment."

"Exactly. Nothing complicated, alright? Now, can we _please_ stop talking about it?"

There was silence before Tobio started laughing loudly. Kei’s cheeks and ears were burning with mortification from disclosing something that sounded even more uncool than the event they were talking about. But a soft smile graced his features when he saw the unshed tears in Tobio’s eyes from laughing too hard.

If it took admitting something so lame about himself to amuse his boyfriend that much, then risking his reputation was certainly worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's (mostly) a wrap! 
> 
> LOL at Kei, who gets so easily embarrassed when someone sees him do something uncharacteristic or "uncool".
> 
> There will be an epilogue out tomorrow, so stay tuned for that :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter at last! Have fun :)

_A few weeks later_

“Tadashi, since Hinata is coming to where you three are for Valentine’s Day, and I’m also taking the train to see you, maybe we should do a reunion, just the five of us!”

“You know, I can’t understand why Hinata is still Hinata when you literally call the rest of us by our first names”, Tadashi chuckled. “And as for that idea, I’ll see what Kei and Kageyama are doing during the days all of us are in town.”

He turned to his best friend, who had entered his room just then, and asked, “Kei, what are your plans for the weekend after Valentine’s?”

Kei waved to Hitoka, who was on a video call with Tadashi, before responding, “I was hoping the two of us could get away for the weekend, but Tobio has volleyball practice on Saturday, so we’ll be here. Hitoka has her midterm break then, doesn’t she?”

Hitoka nodded. “So I’ll be coming to meet Tadashi, and Hinata’s also going to be in town. I was hoping the five of us could meet.” 

“That sounds fine to me. Let me check with Tobio while he’s still here”, Kei said. As he left the room, he called out, “Tobio?”

A loud crash was heard from the kitchen where Tobio was washing the dishes. Tadashi laughed.

“What happened?” Hitoka inquired, curious.

“Kageyama still isn’t used to being addressed by his first name, I guess. I think it reminds him of the fact that he and Kei are dating now.”

“Actually, speaking of that, how are they doing?”

“It’s only been a few weeks, but I think they’re much more suited for each other than everyone thought. The other day, Kageyama was here while I was getting ready for class. He and Kei were just cuddling on Kei’s bed, I think. Even after I came back from class, they were in the same position, and apparently, they hadn’t said a word to each other the whole time. The setting looked so peaceful, you know. And that’s just one example.”

Hitoka giggled softly.

“How cute! That actually sounds exactly like them. I can’t wait for Valentine’s weekend.”

* * *

 

On the day the five had scheduled to meet at Kei and Tadashi’s apartment for dinner, Hitoka had already arrived by the time Kei returned from the library.

“Kei, welcome back!”

Hitoka didn’t hesitate to jump into Kei’s unprepared arms; her days of being cautious around him were long gone. And Kei, who had learned to go with the flow when it came to her, gave her a warm hug. Watching the two of them interact was always fascinating for Tadashi.

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Hitoka asked once she standing on her own feet again. Kei’s ears turned pink at the term she had used. Tadashi snickered in amusement.

“He just got done with practice. He should be here soon.”

Shouyou arrived a few minutes after Kei. After exchanging pleasantries, everyone decided to catch up with one another while they waited for the setter to arrive. Just as Hitoka was explaining why her college had midterm breaks, the doorbell rang. Kei stood up to open the door.

“Hey”, Tobio greeted him, cheeks flushed from the cold. He had an overnight bag in one hand.

“Hi”, Kei replied, before kissing his boyfriend on the cheek and taking the bag from him. They smiled at each other, drinking in the appearance of the other. A few moments in, Tadashi cleared his throat to remind them that they had an audience.

Tobio turned beet red as he looked at the three other people in the room. Shouyou wolf-whistled, and Hitoka teasingly remarked, “You weren’t kidding when you called them lovebirds, Tadashi.”

Hitoka and Shouyou were thoroughly entertained, watching Kei and Tobio be endearing at some moments and really awkward at others. Tadashi, who had already seen this sort of thing for a few weeks, just laughed at their slack jaws when they saw Kei wiping a splatter off the side of Tobio’s mouth with a mildly amused expression.

Later, when Tobio had gone to the bathroom, Hitoka and Shouyou cornered Kei and gave him something like a warning.

“Kei-kun, please try not to hurt him in any way. I’ve told him the same thing. I don’t know what happened exactly, because Tobio-kun is a very private individual, but I know you both did before you got together. But, you both are good for each other, so be good _to_ each other, okay?” Hitoka told him. Shouyou didn’t say anything, but nodded vigorously at the end of every sentence.

Tadashi just watched from the sidelines; he found the height difference between his best friend and the ones attempting to caution him really hilarious.

Kei reciprocated their seriousness and assured them. “I will do my best. I’m lucky to have him", he suddenly turned bashful, and added, "but don’t tell him I said that.”

* * *

Much later that night, when they were spooning in bed and Kei could feel Tobio’s steady heartbeat against his back gently nudging him closer to the realm of dreams, he felt grateful for the Christmas season that had led to this moment, and for the possibility of spending it alone that had brought a different kind of love into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, everyone :) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this fic. This one is special for me because it's my first attempt at writing a fic with multiple chapters, and it's also my first attempt at updating daily.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this work, and you can find more of my TsukkiKage fanfics (if you want to read more rare pair stuff) in my list of works! You can come yell about TsukkiKage on my Tumblr (iamthefacebehindthemask.tumblr.com) as well :D
> 
> Also, I'm considering making a series, in which this is the first fic, to write about Tsukkikage in this College/University AU. Do let me know if you have suggestions for the same in your comments.

**Author's Note:**

> All kudos, feedback, and comments are much appreciated!
> 
> Edit (03/28/17): Now, there's a sequel to this work! It's called [Unexpected Journeys And Unforeseen Destinations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10486557/chapters/23134212)!


End file.
